1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to beverage brewing systems. More particularly, it relates to systems and methods for rapidly and efficiently brewing beverages such as coffee, tea and hot chocolate, including systems that can do so using a microwave oven.
2. Prior Art
There are many systems that are being marketed for the brewing of beverages, including coffee. These items are ubiquitous in homes and offices. In general, they work well. If good quality ingredients are used, a good quality product is produced. However, there is a considerable amount of labor involved in placing the ingredients in a filter located in a brewing basket, measuring out the proper amount of water and pouring the water into the system. Some brewing apparatuses overcome some of these problems, such as eliminating the need to measure water, by connecting directly to a source of water such as the plumbing in a home or office, or to a purified water bottle. Such systems are expensive to install or may take up a great deal of space and require that large and heavy water bottles be handled.
Another disadvantage of these systems is that in general, the water is not heated instantaneously. Thus, there is a long delay between when the brewing of a new batch of beverage is initiated, and the time when it is completed. First, there is a time delay in heating the water. Then, there is a time delay as the water drips through the brewing ingredients and the containment filter (the filter, generally made of paper or another suitable material, that retains the brewing ingredients during brewing). It may take between five and eight minutes before a new batch of coffee is available.
Accordingly, there is a need for a brewing apparatus and a brewing method which reduces the labor required to brew the beverage, and brews the beverage quickly and efficiently.